imagicnation_fanfic_productionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Virtual Videogame Showdown
Based on Toon Sandwich/ArtSpear Entertainment's epic crossover Super Showdown Bowl. The story features a tremondous cast of videogame characters who, after waking up and finding themselves in a strange arena where they will be forced to fight each other and one another to the death, conceive a strategic and risky plan to stop the evil, tyrranical and anonymous overlord named Darkadio who seems to have orchestrated the gathering and the oncoming event, and who in which has trapped them from leaving the arena unless he is destroyed. In a long, difficult, and epic battle of fate and glory, the videogame ensemble make the hardest and strongest wills to find his weakness and destroy him once and for all. Characters/Games Featured * Super Mario (Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Peach, Wario, Waluigi, Captain Toad and the Toad Brigade, Rosalina and Luma, Daisy, Yoshi, E. Gadd, Bowser Jr., The Koopalings, Birdo, Toadette, Boo, King Boo, Geno, Pauline, Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Hammer Bro, Lakitu, Shy Guy, Petey Piranha, Kamek) * Fire Emblem (Lucina, Marth, Ike, Chrom, Robin (male and female), Roy, Corrin (male and female), Byleth (male and female), Hinoka, Camilla, Edelgard, Dimitri, Claude, Black Knight, Sothis, The Pegasus Sisters, Tiki, Lyn, Severa, Sakura, Elise, Azura, Lissa, Flayn, Death Knight) * Persona (Naoto Shirogane, Ren Amamiya, Ann Takamaki, Rise Kujikawa, Futaba Sakura, Yosuke Hanamura, Yukiko Amagi, Morgana) * Skylanders (Spyro, Gill Grunt, Trigger Happy, Eruptor, Stealth Elf, Terrafin, Whirlwind, Cynder, Wrecking Ball, Slam Bam, Lightning Rod, Drobot, Ignitor, Prism Break, Stump Smash, Hex, Tree Rex, Wash Buckler, Snap Shot, Spitfire, King Pen, Knight Light, Aurora, Knight Mare, Starcast, Spotlight, Blackout, Master Eon) * Overwatch (Tracer, Winston, Brigitte, Mercy, Mei, Sombra, Hanzo, Genji, McCree, Wrecking Ball) * Uncharted (Nathan Drake, Victor Sullivan) * The Legend of Zelda (Link, Toon Link, Young Link, Zelda, Sheik, Ganondorf, Skull Kid, Midna, Mipha, Revali, Daruk, Urbosa) * Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Dr. Eggman, Shadow, Rouge, Metal Sonic, Big, E-123, Espio, Cream, Vector, Charmy, Silver, Blaze, Zavok) * Pokemon (Pikachu, Pokemon Trainer, Charizard, Squirtle, Ivysaur, Jigglypuff, Lucario, Greninja, Mewtwo, Psyduck, Marill, Togepi, Mew) * Kirby (Kirby, King Dedede, Meta Knight, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo, Nightmare) * Kid Icarus (Pit, Dark Pit, Palutena, Viridi) * Xenoblade Chronicles (Shulk, Rex, Pyra, Mythra) * Mortal Kombat (Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Raiden, Mileena, Sonya Blade) * Final Fantasy (Cloud Strife, Sephiroth, Tifa Lockhart) * Street Fighter (Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, Guile, M. Bison) * Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Cranky Kong, Dixie Kong, King K. Rool) * Metroid (Samus Aran, Ridley, Metroid) * Resident Evil (Leon S. Kennedy, Claire Redfield, Pyramid Head, Jill Valentine, Nemesis) * F-Zero (Captain Falcon) * Half-Life (Gordon Freeman, Alyx Vance, G-Man) * Outlast (Chris Walker, Marta) * BioShock (Big Daddy, Little Sisters, Booker DeWitt, Elizabeth, The Lutece Twins) * Deus Ex (Adam Jensen) * MediEvil (Sir Daniel Fortesque) * Red Dead Redemption (John Marston, Arthur Morgan) * The Outer Worlds (Parvati Holcomb) * Mega Man (Mega Man, Dr. Wily) * Vambrace: Cold Soul (Lyric) * L.A. Noire (Cole Phelps) * Watch Dogs (Aiden Pearce) * Animal Crossing (Villager, Isabelle, Tom Nook) * Code Vein (Io, Mia Karnstein, Eva Roux, Jack Rutherford, Louis Amamiya, Yakumo Shinonome) * Castlevania (Simon Belmont, Trevor Belmont, Sypha Belnades, Alucard, Dracula) * Shantae (Shantae, Sky, Rottytops, Risky Boots, Bolo, Harmony, Water-Lily Siren) * Cyberpunk 2077 (Johnny Silverhand) * Doom (Doom Slayer) * Mr. Game and Watch (Mr. Game and Watch) * Pac-Man (Pac-Man) * Dead Space (Isaac Clarke) * Infamous (Cole McGrath) * Halo (Master Chief, Cortana, Spartan Locke) * RAGE (Walker (male and female)) * Max Payne (Max Payne) * Darksiders (Death) * The Last of Us (Joel, Ellie) * Borderlands (Claptrap, Handsome Jack) * Earthbound (Ness, Lucas) * Five Nights at Freddy's (Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Springtrap) * Doki Doki Literature Club (Monika) * Metal Gear Solid (Snake) * Banjo-Kazooie (Banjo & Kazooie) * Fatal Fury (Terry Bogard) * Dragon Quest (Hero (Dragon Quest XI), Erdrick) * Star Fox (Fox, Falco, Crystal, Wolf) * Rampage (George, Lizzie, Ralph) * Monster Hunter (Rathalos) * Slender (Slenderman) * Starcraft (Sarah Kerrigan, Jim Raynor) * Portal (Wheatley, GLaD0S, Atlas, P-Body) * Ace Attorney (Phoenix Wright, Athena Cykes, Trucy Wright) * Space Invaders (Aliens) * Centipede (Centipede) * Destroy All Humans (Crypto) * Dead Rising (Frank West) * The Witcher (Geralt of Rivia) * Punch-Out!! (Little Mac) * Minecraft (Steve, Creeper) * Tekken (Kazuya Mishima, Heihachi Mishima, Jin Kazama, Ling Xiaoyu, Lucky Chloe, Nina Williams) * Warcraft (Arthas Menethil, Illidan Stormrage, Jaina Proudmoore, Sylvanas Windrunner, Tyrande Whisperwind) * Diablo (Diablo) * Far Cry (Vaas, Pagan Min) * The Wolf Among Us (Bigby Wolf, Bloody Mary) * Team Fortress (Heavy, Scout) * Mirror's Edge (Faith Connors) * Detroit: Become Human (Connor) * Undertale (Sans) * Cuphead (Cuphead, Mugman) * Duck Hunt (Duck Hunt Dog) * Alan Wake (Alan Wake) * SimCity (Dr. Wright) * Brothers: A Tale of Two Sons (Naia, Naiee) * Bayonetta (Bayonetta, Jubileus the Creator) * Ice Climber (Ice Climbers) * Wii Fit (Wii Fit Trainer (male and female)) * Splatoon (Inkling (male and female), Squid Sisters, Octobot King) * Shovel Knight (Shovel Knight) * Golden Sun (Issac) * Chibi-Robo! (Chibi-Robo) * The Wonderful 101 (Wonder-Red) * Rayman (Rayman, Globox, Betilla, Holly Luya, Edith Up, Annetta Fish, Helena Handbasket) * ARMS (Spring Man, Spring Girl) * Bomberman (Bomberman) * Mass Effect (Commander Shepard (male and female)) * Assassin's Creed (Ezio Auditore, Kassandra, Alexios, Bayek) * Astral Chain (Hero (male and female)) * Control (Jesse Faden) * God of War (Kratos, Atreus) * Untitled Goose Game (The Goose) * Devil May Cry V (Dante) * Duke Nukem (Duke Nukem) * Samurai Shodown (Haomaru, Nakoruru, Wan-fu) * Horizon Zero Dawn (Aloy) * Gears of War (Marcus Fenix) * Fallout (Sole Survivor, Vault Boy) * Bloodrayne (Rayne) * Mafia (Vito Scaletta) * The Darkness (Jackie Estacato) * Hitman (Agent 47) * Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell (Sam Fisher) * Darkstalkers (Morrigan Aensland) * Ninja Gaiden (Ryu Hayabusa) * Ratchet & Clank (Ratchet, Clank, Captain Qwark, Dr. Nefarious) * Jak (Jak, Daxter) * Sly Cooper (Sly Cooper) * Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) * Okami (Amaterasu) * Shadow Hearts (Karin Koenig) * Spyro the Dragon (Spyro, Hunter) * Death Stranding (Sam Porter-Bridges, Cliff) * Dark Souls (Player) * Bloodborne (Hunter) * Dead Cells (The Prisoner) * Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Sekiro) * R.O.B (R.O.B the Robot) * Anthem (Haluk, Faye Navine, The Monitor) * The Evil Within (Sebastian Castellanos) * Amnesia (Monster) * Resistance (Lt. Nathan Hale) * Sunset Overdrive (Player) * Rabbids (Rabbids) * Left 4 Dead (Bill, Zoey, Francis, Louis, Coach, Rochelle, Ellis, Nick, Boomer, Tank, Witch, Hunter, Smoker, Spitter, Jockey, Charger) * Contra (Bill Rizer) * Crackdown (Isaiah Jaxon) * De Blob (Blob) * Vanquish (Sam Gideon) * Quake (Bitterman, Makron) * The Longest Journey (April Ryan) * Lollipop Chainsaw (Juliet Starling) * Crazy Taxi (BD Joe) * Skull & Bones (Female Pirate Captain, Olivier Levasseur, African Pirate Captain) * Hello Neighbor (Neighbor) * Beyond Good and Evil (Jade) * Brutal Legend (Eddie Riggs) * Kingdom Hearts (Sora, Aqua, Kairi, Terra, Roxas, Ventus, Riku, Xehanort, Xion) * Pikmin (Olimar, Alpha, Pikmin, Burrowing Snagret, Charlie) * Dragon's Lair (Dirk the Daring, Princess Daphne) * Dante's Inferno (Dante) * Hellblade (Senua) * Dishonored (Corvo Attano) * Vampyr (Jonathan Reid) * Dying Light (Kyle Crane) * Space Channel 5 (Ulala) * Day of the Tentacle (Bernard, Hoagie, Laverne) * Blinx: The Time Sweeper (Blinx, Princess Lena) * Fatal Frame (Yuri Kozukata) * Tomb Raider (Lara Croft) * Soulcalibur (Ivy Valentine, Sophitia) * Skyrim (Dragonborn, Alduin, Odahving, Paarthurnax, Serana) * Perfect Dark (Joanna Dark) *Grand Theft Auto (Franklin, Michael, Trevor) *NiGHTS (NiGHTS) *F.E.A.R (Alma Wade) *Sleeping Dogs (Wei Shen) *The Last Story (Calista) *Super Smash Bros. (Galeem, Dharkon, Master Hand, Crazy Hand) *The Misadventures of Tron Bonne (Tron Bonne) *Baten Kaitos (Milly, Melodia, Savyna) *Wolfenstein (B.J. Blazkowicz) *Army of Two (Elliot Salem, Tyson Rios) *Silent Hill (Heather Mason) *Fable (The Royal Hero) *Geist (John Raimi, Alexander Volks, Gigi) *Catherine (Catherine) *Tetris (Tetrominoes) *Galaca (Boss Galaca) *Arkanoid (Vaus) *Prey (Morgan Yu) *Rhythm Heaven (The Chorus Kids) *Destiny (Exo Stranger, Ghost) *Oni (Konoko) *Sam & Max Save the World (Sam & Max) *Titanfall (MacAllan) *Thief (Garrett) *Days Gone (Deacon St. John) *Raid: Shadow Legends (Death Knight) *Dragon Age (Cassandra Penthaghast) *Bulletstorm (Grayson Hunt) *The Last Guardian (Trico) *OC/??? (Darkadio) Trivia/Plot Spoilers * Marks as the most "ambitious" video game crossover story to date. * Io is the first to die in the story, but will eventually be brought back to life at the end. * The characters that were killed by Darkadio's forces of darkness during the battle's climax include Kassandra, Aloy, Byleth (male and female), Zavok, Mei, Xehanort, Dracula and Cloud Strife. After B.J. Blazkowicz helped take out Darkadio's forces eventually, all of the deceased are later brought back at the end. * A major Infinity War reference, the Snap, is included in the story, which wipes out several of the remaining characters during the battle's climax including Pikachu, Calista, King K. Rool, Link, Brigitte, Eva Roux, Kirby, Pit, Morgana and Samus Aran. All of them later were brought back to life at the end of the story. * The Fake Smash Ball plays as a crucial MacGuffin plot element for the last act of the story.